


Uprooted

by mitunacaptor



Series: The Fantroll Shenanigans [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunacaptor/pseuds/mitunacaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pale KilnenZeeluh and their background</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uprooted

Kilnen Rivete was not an attractive troll. His horns were cracked and chipped, he was covered in scars, and he got into fights at the smallest provocation. His lusus was long dead and gone, and he had to hunt in the nearby woods to get food- the drones don't tend to deliver to trolls outsided of the city proper- mostly since they were fugitives and runawas.  
  
Kilnen socialized online, in forums for gardening and growing foods and fruits. In person he was a mess, he skipped a lot of the schoolfeeds other wrigglers went through, and he could barely speak a complete sentence. He relied on gestures and pointed single words identifiers to get across a meaning in person. They met online when Zeeluh was asking what plants would be harmful to her lusus in the little garden she was trying to plant. They chatted and eventually began to talk over video.  
  
Zeeluh absolutely adored him. He was an absolute disaster, but he was sweet and kind to those that showed him kindness as well. When she showed up to his hive the first time, floating in bright yellow sparks he yanked her down from the sky and begged her to hide her powers to protect herself. She giggled and uncaptcha'd a few bags of fresh fertilizer for him. He completely forgot his worries for a moment to swing her around and mumble thanks between soft kisses to her face. He completely dwarfed her, in height and size, though she could lift him over her head with barely a thought.  
  
She lifted the bags for him though, and together they got covered in dirt and sweat to make sure he'd have food through the dim season. She relished in the small moments they had, smearing dirt on the other's face, and being taught about the trees and plants that she lived around but never really noticed.  
  
Some highbloods rose out of the sea, and tried to take some of the fruits from his trees, they claimed that they deserved it for the mercy of letting him live in the glory of their presence. Zeeluh mentally ripped their fins off their stupid smug faces, and slammed them back before they could touch so much as a leaf. The tallest one claimed they'd be back, but she shoved him back in the direction of the sea.  
  
As the sun rose they woke from the sopor to the smell of smoke and the crackle of fire. Kilnen tried to get the hose to put out the worst of the flames, but the fires caught his hive too quickly. Zeeluh fought him, dragged him away from the burning remnants of his hive, and cried with him. She flew him to her own hive, bandaged his burns and scrapes, and hid him away from the hurt of the world.  
  
She'd pulled him to her own hive, expanded and renovated to help him feel at home. Zeeluh added a small arboretum, uprooting trees and replanting them in holes she dug while Kilnen slept away the sadness of losing his home and life. Eventually, together they climbed trees to eat sour fruits while watching the sun creep up over the horizon before hiding under the leaves and falling asleep in sopor coated hammocks.  
  



End file.
